The present invention is in the field of remote control locators for assisting a user in finding a lost remote control unit.
Remote controls are used to wirelessly and remotely control televisions, stereos, VCRs, DVD players, and other electronic equipment. Because remote controls are small, thin and moved around by users frequently, there is a tendency for these devices to become periodically lost or misplaced. Searching for a lost remote control happens frequently, and is a frustrating and time-consuming experience. Often the remote control can not be found, and the user must either purchase a replacement remote control of the same type or a universal remote control. Remote control locators have been developed in the past. For example, beeping devices are placed on or integrated with the remote control. A separate transmitter or pager, which may be integrated with the electronic device (e.g., television) is activated, causing the beeping device on the lost remote control to beep, so the user can locate the lost remote control. In another remote control locator, a user whistles, and a detector on the remote control detects the whistle and beeps, so the user can locate the lost remote control. General problems with these devices are that they are relatively expensive and often do not work because the remote control is out of range or batteries associated with the locators do not have sufficient power.
Accordingly, an aspect of the invention involves an inexpensive, non-electronic remote control locator in the form of a bright, fluorescent wing-shaped attachment that attaches to an upper and top end portion of a remote control to help a user locate the remote control and prevent the remote control from falling into crevices or cracks in home furniture.
Another aspect of the invention involves a method of using a remote control locator with a remote control including a width Wr and a top end portion. The method includes providing a remote control locator including a wing-shaped fluorescent body and a mounting assembly, the wing-shaped fluorescent body including a length L at least twice the width Wr; of the remote control and no greater than ten times the width Wr.; and attaching the wing-shaped fluorescent body only to a top end portion of the remote control using the mounting assembly so that the wing-shaped fluorescent body is centered and extends laterally with respect to the remote control to form opposite lateral fluorescent wings.
A further aspect of the invention involves a method of using a remote control locator with a remote control including a width WR a top end portion, a rear, and opposite sides. The method includes providing a remote control locator including a wing-shaped fluorescent body carrying advertising and a mounting assembly, the wingshaped shaped fluorescent body including a front surface with a central portion and a length L at least twice the width WR of the remote control and no greater than ten times the width WR, the mounting assembly including a remote control fastener strip and a body fastener strip, one of the strips including hook fasteners and the other strip including loop fasteners; adhering the remote control fastener strip to the rear and opposite sides of the remote control in the top end portion; adhering the body fastener strip to the central portion of the upper face of the wing-shaped body; attaching the wing-shaped fluorescent body only to the top end portion of the remote control by attaching the body fastener strip to the remote control fastener strip of the mounting assembly so that the wing-shaped fluorescent body is centered and extends laterally with respect to the remote control to form opposite lateral fluorescent wings; and advertising to a user of the remote control with the advertising carried by the wing-shaped fluorescent body.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be evident from reading the following detailed description, which is intended to illustrate, but not limit, the invention.